Son of M
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: My response to flashpoint.After House of M Pietro Maxioff has run out of options. After the civil war these "heroes" will kill his sister. He has the speed to stop it.Or does he? Now he and Speed race against Fastgold to save Wanda's life creating a new reality in the attempt. But can they set it right? Or die trying.


**I have a new story.**

**Deadpool: I thought you were going to wait until you finished a story to write a new one.**

**This ties in with Revenge Gods Among Us so consider it a prequel that I didn't write. I got the idea from Blue, I will be updating the others.**

**Deadpool: I'm never hearing the end of this. You see what you've caused X!?**

**BlueInfernoX: Shut up before I hurt you Wade.**

**Deadpool: Yes sir.**

**Time to get started.**

**Son of M**

**Chapter One: Who is The Fastest Man alive?**

Pietro Maxmioff. Criminal, terrorist, prince, hero, mutant, Avenger, father, husband. But tonight, what am I? I've always been wandering, bouncing around the line of good and evil. All I want is my sister's safety. Is that so wrong? Right now I'm planning to hop on the time stream. Hopefully nothing or no-one will get in my way. All that matters is Wanda.

"Uncle!" Speed yells as he begins running right next to Pietro. His costume literally oozing lighting as he was keeping perfect pass with his uncle.

"Tommy?" I ask as I continue running. Noting that I was also oozing electricity moving at speeds once thought impossible.

"Whatever is allowing you to move so fast is affecting me, I started running and suddenly I couldn't stop." Tommy explained. I could see the pain in his eyes despite the googles he wore.

"Fine I guess you can tag along. We're here." I say as I sWho which luckily causes him to stop as well. The lighting finally vanishing as we no longer move.

"Where?" Speed asks as I look around. This isn't right. The buildings, the people. I think we're in the future, not the past. Way to high Tech to be the past.

"Not the moment before house of M." I reply Looking around. Hopefully we'll be found by some Avengers, hell I'll settle for the X-men.

"It's them!" A citizen shrieks.

"Huh?" Speed questions.

"I think I know." I said pointing at a poster for the most wanted. It was two heroes or really criminals known as Fastgold and Velocity. They looked exactly like myself and Speed, maybe two inspired by us? But why are they villains? I mean I knew I had a bad start but Speed's a hero and now so am I.

"You're under arrest in the name of Steve Rodgers VI." A soldier said.

"There's a misunderstanding. I'm Quicksilver, an Avenger and this is my nephew Speed. He's a Young Avenger." I tried to explain as they began shooting at us.

"You've already claimed that 100 times before taking on those villainous names. It ends now professor." He told me.

"RUN!" I yelled as we easily got away.

"Were those two faster than normal?" One of them asked.

"Nah, probably just been holding back." The other one told him.

"That was crazy." Speed complained.

"I can feel the presence of 3 other speedsters." I say as lighting flows from my eyes.

"Grandpa Pietro?" A young boy who looked like speed if he was a blonde asked. He had a large blue lightning bolt on his chest that went from his back to his chest, he had blue boots and gloves with yellow googlies.

"Who are you?" Speed questioned.

"Erik Maximoff but I'm better known as Mercury." He said quickly.

"Mercury huh?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"I like it." Speed said happily.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" I asked.

"You're in the 31st century. I was brought here after I discovered my X-gene granted me super speed and I was sent to future accidentally. But it's not that weird after all I'm Luna's son. When I arrived a man named professor Benjamin Velocity was obsessed with you, he wanted to be you. So he recreated your X-gene, he became the Quicksilver of this century. But he became crazed and made several attempts to steal your life. I stopped him every time before you noticed. He then cloned me and trained my clone to be his very own Mercury and called him Hermes then his very own Speed and called him Velocity. He killed Hermes accidentally. He's planning something big, you guys gotta help." Mercury begged.

**(A/N: Luna is the daughter of Pietro. And no she's not an OC Erik's the OC. Google her or her father or her mother Crystal of the inhumans.)**

"I will." Speed said proudly.

"Wait!" I yelled Knowing that it's not a good idea to rush into anything. We've never been here and I'm a little taken aback by the fact he's named after my father Magneto.

"Let's go." He said grabbing Speed's arm and headed in the direction of the other two speedsters. Lighting trailing the two.

"Oh no." I yelled running after them easily catching up.

"This is it." He said pointing at a large building with a lightning bolt on it.

"Let's go." Speed yelled as they ran in.

"Erik and Tommy, to what do I owe the honor?" Asked a man dressed in red and gold. He was 5'7 just as tall as Pietro. With a yellow lighting bolt going sideways across his chest. With yellow bands around his arms and yellow boots. The rest was all red.

"We're here to stop you!" Mercury yelled.

"Let's get this over with." Speed yelled as he and Mercury tried in vain to hit him. But he was way too fast, easily dodging there attacks like they weren't even moving. Then he tripped them.

"Children." he scoffed he he stood over there bodies. Looking down menacingly.

"Leave them alone." Pietro ordered as he ran over to the man who looked strangely familiar.

"You! Your life is mine!" He yelled as he and Pietro began to collide. Was it possible that he was too fast for even Quicksilver? The he punched Pietro in the face causing him to bleed from his nose. "You're so slow. To think I once idolized you. Maybe you wouldn't be so slow if you didn't always have to worry about Wanda."

"NO!" Pietro yelled as he struggled to stand. No way he was going to let a wannabe mutant harm his sister.

"Yes. Wanda's the problem. I go back in time and kill her. You're not fast enough to stop me even if you are using that speed force your sister made you." The scarlet speedster cackled.

"I won't let you." Pietro roared as he rose to his feet. He began to vibrate wildly causing the enviroment around them to shake.

"I know I'll go back in time to your birth and kill you mother and Wanda. Then give you to Magneto." Fastgold cackled."Not even your speed force will help."

"Speed force? Yes that's why we're so fast. If I absorb it then I should be as fast if not faster than you." Pietro said as he began to vibrate at speeds unknown to any man.

"No!" Speed yelleBe believing that anything his mother made was safe. He's right I'm mean House of M anyone?

"Grandpa!" Mercury yelled as Quicksilver was struck by lightning. Then Pietro stood there proudly. Lighting flowing from his costume and his eyes. Something they'd never scene before. Silver lighting.

"Run Pietro, RUN!" Speed called out.

"Now let's see who's faster." Pietro said his eyes and body leaking lightning. "I'm going to kill you."

"You'll try." Fastgold replied as they started running, punching each other furiously.

**Europe**

**1977**

Pietro and Ben run past Richard and Mary Parker, the two being CIA agents and successful biologists. Their sheer speed of Pietro and Ben causes the plane to explode leaving Mary and Richard unharmed.

"That plane was sabotaged." Richard yells.

"If we got on it Peter would have been orphaned." Mary said in shock.

"We gotta get a private jet." Richard said as they began walking away.

**Weapon X Facility**

**1999**

Wolverine had killed every one there except for 3 people. He approached them when Quicksilver and Fastgold came speeding thorough confusing the feral mutant allowing the men to knock him out. He was their pet.

**Europe**

**Aftermath of the Holocaust**

"No Magnus, don't…" But Xavier was cut off as Baron was killed by the blur which was really Quicksilver and Fastgold and Erik believed that Charles had killed him with a physic attack.

"Good work Charles." Erik said congratulating him.

"I thank you Erik, let's go." Xavier said as they left.

**Atlantis**

**1920**

Quicksilver and Fastgold are both punching each other, their costumes tore and lightning flowing them. Both in pain and moving at impossible speeds. A bullet gets caught in their speed track and when they turn the bullet goes right thorough the head of a sailor who happens to be Namor, the prince of Atlantis's father. Then the same bullet killed Namor's mother.

"You are Namor, the Avenging son born to both worlds but never truly belonging to either. Now we train for the day we take our revenge." His grandfather said as they entered the sea.

**New York**

**1999**

Pietro threw Ben into a car making it explode on impact injuring Howard and Martha Stark who were walking to that car.

"OW!" Howard yelled.

"What was that?" Martha asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's go see Tony." Howard said as he worked to stand on his feet.

**New York**

**2010**

"Where am I?" Pietro questioned as he found himself in a city that resembled New York. It was covered with things marked Parker industries or Parker casinos. He was taken aback by this and began to run as it was all he knew how to do. Last thing he remembered was trying to stop Fastgold. He ran until he reached floating Island suddenly finding his speed gone.

"Who?" Pietro muttered as he was confronted by 5 men. Four people were wearing black jackets with yellow x's on it. The fifth was dressed like Magneto but there was a large red X on his cape and helmet, said cape and helmet were blue.

"The X-men." The one with a red X on his face answered.

"Crap." Quicksilver yelled.

"Who are you and why do you have the X-gene?" Magneto asked.

"I'm the fastest man alive." Pietro answered Proudly. Wandering why his own father did not recognize him.

"Show us." Beast commanded.

"I can't. I'm trying but I can't run." Pietro said as the proud mutant broke down crying. "I can't RUN!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**

**P.S:Read Spider-man in training I need reviews and input on that one.**


End file.
